20 sierpnia 1991
7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie za smokiem 9.35 Kino teleferii: Przygody misia Ruxpina - odc. filmu angielskiego 9.55 Transmisja mszy św. z kościoła św. Stefana w Budapeszcie celebrowanej przez papieża Jana Pawła II 12.25 "Melduję posłusznie" - (2) film fab. (komedia) CSRF 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Murphy Brown" - odcinek serialu USA 18.25 Studio Lato 19.15 Dobranoc: Ich dwóch i pies 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Ziemia obiecana" - odc. 3 filmu fab. (historycznego) prod. polskiej, reż. Andrzej Wajda 21.00 Welcome to Poland 21.30 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 22.10 OMON a konstytucja - program publicystyczny 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Sport: ME w pływaniu - Ateny '91 0.05 BBC - World Service 0.35 Jutro w programie thumb|left7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J.angielski - l. 26 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 8.40 "W labiryncie" - dwa odc. serialu TVP 9.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Z ziemi polskiej: "Rio białe i czarne" - film dok. o Polakach w Brazylii 17.30 Lekcja śpiewu - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna z Jasnej Góry - modli się młodzież Europy środkowo-wschodniej 18.50 Magazyn "102" - Jacek Kuroń 19.30 Poznać siebie - film dokumentalny 20.00 Jarocin '91 21.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "W Solidarności" cz. II - film dok. BBC 23.00 "Stan krytyczny" - przestępczość gospodarcza 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.45 Program na środę thumb|left 8.00 Rajd samochodowy w Belgii 9.00 Kręgle 11.00 Wrestling 12.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 13.00 Koszykówka — liga NBA 14.00 Żużel 15.00 Kręgle 16.00 Wyścigi konne 16.30 Boks 18.00 Wyścigi motorówek 19.00 Enduro 19.30 Sport we Francji 20.00 Tenis ziemny — liga niemiecka 21.00 Samochodowa gala 22.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w Anglii thumb|left 8.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.25 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — ser. 10.15 Shane — ser. west. (nowość 16 odc.) 11.10 Sheriff Cade — ser. 12.00 Vicki — ser. 12.25 Night court — show 12.50 Der Magier — ser. 13.40 Heimat unter heisser Sonne — przyg. film ang.-RFN 15.10 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Planet der Affen — ser. 17.05 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. kom. USA (nowość 46 odc.) 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Tennis, Schlaeger und Kanonen — ser. 18.30 Trick 7 — ser.-rys. 20.15 Gefangene der Bestien — hor. USA 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Quartett bestial — film fab. franc.-RFN-hiszp. 23.50 Kobra — ser. 0.40 Wiadomości 0.50 Myra Breckinridge — kom. USA 2.20 Strefa mroku — ser. 2.45 Sechs Pistolen jagen Professor Z — krym. RFN-hiszp.-port. 4.05 Die letze Bruecke — woj. film RFN-austr. thumb|left 9.30 Der Wolf und die sieben Geisslein — bajka 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan ż Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt All Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 Knight Rider — ser. 20.15 Das Gehimnis von Coramaya — krym. USA 21.45 Explosiv — mag. 22.40 Capital News — ser. 23.50 Aktualności 24.00 Nordwest — Passage — film fab. USA thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions, 14.30 Inny świat — serial, 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Doctor — ser. 21.00 Dream West — ser. 23.00 Love at First Sigth 23.30 Werewolf —ser. 24.00 Police Story — ser. 1.00 Monsters — ser. thumb|left 7.00 Foxhole in Cairo — szpiegowski 9.00 The Ugly Dachshund 11.00 Desert Rats — western 13.00 Big Fella — dr. 15.00 Eddie Murphy: Raw — kom. 17.00 Passport to Terror — thril. 19.00 Boulevard of Broken Dreams — dr. 21.00 The Kissing Place — thril. 23.00 Cousins — kom. 1.00 Murder by Night — thril. 3.00 The Wild Angels 5.00 Coincidences — thril. Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku